Camilla Serenity
Continent: America Origin: Santa Fe, USA Gender: Female Age: 18 Strengths: Athletic (as she participated in many sports in school; includes strength, speed, and stealth); Intelligence (although she wasn't the "smart" twin, she does have above average intelligence; she is particularly talented at writing). Weaknesses: Climbing (she could probably figure it out with some practice, but she hasn't had any experience with climbing trees); Insecurity (although she hides behind a shield of confidence, she tends to be insecure with her actions and overanalyzes other people's gestures/actions towards her); Anxiety and Depression (although she's not suicidal, she does have her low points). Fears: Failure and disappointment, especially from her family's eyes. Motivation: Redemption (she wants to earn the money for her siblings, so they can pursue their dreams and leave Santa Fe; by doing so, she hopes her family will redeem her for her actions that prevented them from becoming successful). Weapon: Machete Personality Despite everything that Camilla has gone through, she strives to focus on the positive and good in people; to do so, she forces herself to validate the other person's actions and think from their persepctive. As a result, she has the ability to be very persuasive, although she rarely uses this against another person (unless it's necessary). Additionally, she tends to be rather selfless and concerned about other people's wellbeing, although her life actions falsely portray her as being selfish and uncaring (particularly in her family's eyes). She is known for being outgoing and sociable, someone that you can turn to when you're feeling down. Nonetheless, she does experience underlying feelings of insecurity and anxiety, even in the presence of her close friends and family. From a psychological perspective, this is a result of her being a closeted lesbian for years, as she fears her mother will not love her for being gay, and from her struggle between her religious beliefs and sexuality. To this day, she believes it is perfectfully acceptable for her to be gay, although her faith makes her question it frequently. Therefore, while she may be a social butterfly, she does go through phases where she believes she is unlovable. Following Quinn's death, she began to experience an increase in depression and anxiety. She goes through phases where the things she once enjoyed, such as singing and dancing, don't give her any pleasure. Additionally, although she has not been diagnosed with PTSD, she does experience hallucinations and flashbacks of this traumatic event. Ultimately, she goes through periods of emptiness, but her religious beliefs keep her from killing herself. Backstory When Alana Céline (an immigrant from Colombia) married Damian Serenity (a Caucasian man), her family shunned her. However, twenty-year-old Alana didn't care, as she fell in love with the blue eyes and kind smile of nineteen-year-old Damian. The two would quickly create a family, using their limited income to provide as much support to their children as possible. Alana worked two jobs (one as a waitress at a diner and the other as a lunchlady at a nearby highschool), while Damian worked full-time for a construction company. Camilla and her twin brother, Quinn, were the youngest of six children. Since their parents were constantly at work, the two were raised by the older sisters, particularly Miriam (the oldest) and Seraphina (the second oldest). The two middle children, Raya and Sabina, were too young at the time to provide much assistance. (Note: Each child was born four years apart.) As a result, Camilla wasn't very close with her mother; the only time the two were together was during the mass service on Sunday. When Camilla and Quinn turned six, Miriam left to attend graduate school at Stanford University, having completed her undergraduate at University of New Mexico, in hopes to pursue a career in medicine. Additionally, Seraphina left to attend Tulane University, aspiring to earn an undergraduate in engineering. Within a year of Miriam and Seraphina's departure, Damian (her father) was exposed for having an affair with one of his male co-workers. Later that night, he and his co-worker completely disappeared without even the slightest trace of where they were going. Devastated by this discovery, Alana turned to drinking, something she never did before as she believed it was of sinful nature. Seraphina dropped out of college to tend to her younger siblings, forcing Miriam to stay at college so she could continue to pursue her dreams. Alana's behavior would become so destructive that she nearly lost custody of her children, but she managed to maintain custody in exchange for attending rehab. When Camilla and Quinn turned ten, Miriam returned to Santa Fe, becoming an emergency room doctor at a local hospital; Seraphina and Raya left for college, both attending Univeristy of Southern California; and Alana (her mother) was declared "clean." *Camilla and Quinn were very social throughout all of school. While Camilla was the athletic twin (participating in volleyball, basketball, and soccer), Quinn was the intelligent twin (participating in student government). *When Camilla was fourteen, she began to have questioning thoughts about her sexuality. The only person she would confide in was Quinn, who ensured her that she had nothing to worry about. However, since she was religious and had to attend mass every Sunday with her mother, she would continue to be insecure about it. *When Camilla and Quinn were sixteen, they were required to write a poem about something that confused them for an assignment in their creative writing class. Camilla decided to write it about her questioning feelings. After the assignment was handed back, Camilla noticed that the teacher (Mr. Crawford) began acting weird around her. *A week later, Camilla was at the school at eight o'clock at night, as volleyball practice had just finished, when Mr. Crawford approached her in his car, offering to drive her home. Since she couldn't reach Quinn, she accepted the offer. However, instead of driving her home, he was driving her to a dark, closed off area behind the school, where rarely anyone went. From there, he began touching her inappropriately and attempted to rape her. Freaking out, Camilla kicked him away and tried running away. *Quinn could hear Camilla's scream from the parking lot near the gym doors, and quickly drove in the general direction. When he caught Mr. Crawford yanking at Camilla's clothes, he jumped out of the car and tackled him off of her. However, he didn't notice that the teacher had a knife. Swiftly, Mr. Crawford stabbed Quinn in the neck while Camilla screamed and cried. However, Camilla didn't stay still for long. *Enraged by her brother's demise in front of her eyes, she kicked Mr. Crawford hard in the neck, causing him to bang his head against his car door. While he was momentarily disabled, she ran towards Quinn's car, which was still on and running. However, instead of driving away, she drove right into Mr. Crawford, running him over multiple times before his body was completely flattened and blood was all over the tires. *Although Camilla was initially charged for manslaughter, the charges were dropped when video cameras from the school showed that her story of Mr. Crawford attempting to rape her was true. Nonetheless, her reputation and her family's reputation were besmirched. *Alana and all of her sisters lost their jobs due to Camilla killing a teacher, as everyone knew about the story. Everything her family earned and worked so hard for was lost because of her actions. It wasn't fair, but it happened. *Camilla knew that her family just needed to move away and start over, where people weren't so familiar with the story, but they no longer had the money to do so. With the family suffering from her actions, she applied for "Ten Little Sinners," knowing that all she needed was money for her family to be successful. Category:The Reckoning Category:Ten Little Sinners Category:The Accused Category:Female Category:America Category:18 Year Olds Category:FrostyFire Category:Unfinished